


Never Again (Coda 3x05)

by RavensCAT



Series: 9-1-1 Season 3 Codas [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Eddie Diaz, Angry Eddie Diaz, Angry Evan Buckley, Angst, Coda, Episode: s03e05 Rage, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Illegal Activities, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Working it Out, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan Buckley, everything works out in the end, healthy outlets, hurt Christopher, post episode, sick christopher, so much hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 17:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: Carla tries Eddie's phone a couple times before she gives up and called Buck instead. Christopher has a raging fever and Eddie won't answer his phone. Buck is the one who ends up taking Christopher to the hospital while Eddie is away at his illegal fight club. What will happen when Buck finds out the real reason Eddie wasn't answering their calls?





	Never Again (Coda 3x05)

**Author's Note:**

> HOT DAMNNNNN, I don't even know what to say. 
> 
> Also maybe just a warning of Eddie being aggressive with Buck and a nurse. Nothing major tho.

“Where’s Eddie?” Buck asks Lena as he takes off his helmet. 

“He said he had other plans.” She replies.

*

The ref pulls Eddie up as he tries to continue and punch the man below him. 

He screams as blood pours out of his mouth. 

The ref raises Eddie’s arm to declare him the winner. The look in Eddie’s eyes is unrecognizable. Something scary. Something never seen before.

*

Buck finally gets home after the Rage room. His phone rings, he tosses his keys on the table before pulling it out. 

He frowns, why was Carla calling him.

“Hello?” 

_ “Oh thank god, Buck. You answered.” _

“Hey Carla, what’s going on? Is everything okay?”

_ “Eddie dropped Christopher off with me. He was fine before and a couple hours before bed I gave him his medication to help him sleep and now he’s not feeling too well and Eddie won’t answer his phone. His temperature keeps rising and he keeps asking for ‘daddy’. I gave him medication but it’s just rising.”  _

“What?! Okay, I’m on my way. I’ll try Eddie on the way over.” 

_ “Thanks Buckaroo.”  _

“Of course.” He hangs up, grabs his keys and rushes back out the door.

*

_ “You have reached the voicemail box of… Eddie Diaz. Please leave a message after the tone.”  _ ** _Beep!_ **

“Eddie, it’s Buck, I know you’re still mad at me for what happened at the grocery store but it’s an emergency. Call me back.” Buck sighs as he hangs up. He’s glad Carla lives close to him and he’s at her house in five minutes. He shuts off the engine and runs to the door.

Carla opens the door with a worried look on her face.

“Buck, come in.” Carla ushers him in and he heads straight towards Christopher who is laying on the couch with a cold cloth on his forehead.

“Hey Christopher, what’s wrong buddy?” Buck asks crouching down beside him. 

“Buck!” Christopher exclaims weakly, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, buddy.” Buck says, scooping him up into his arms. He feels his cheek and frowns.  _ That’s not good.  _ He looks at Carla who gives him a worried look in return.

“Where’s daddy?” Christopher asks.

“Uh… he’s busy with some work stuff but he’ll be here soon, okay?” Buck explains.

Christopher nods, resting his head on Buck’s shoulder, “I don’t feel good.” 

“I know buddy, how about we take you to a doctor so he can give you something so you feel better?” Buck asks, running his hand through Christopher’s hair.

Christopher nods against him. 

“Can I put you down so I can get some stuff ready for you?” Buck asks softly.

Christopher tightens his hold and shakes his head.

Carla looks at him, “It’s okay, I’ll get it.” Carla says. 

He nods and also makes a phone with his hand holding it to his ear, gesturing for her to try Eddie again.

She nods and disappears into the kitchen. She comes back a couple of minutes later with a backpack. She shakes her head and Buck sighs. He continues to rock Christopher in his arms. 

“Alright, buddy, let’s go get you better.”

Christopher nods.

Buck stands up with Christopher still in his arms and grabs the bag from Carla. 

“Would you mind dropping us off?” Buck asks, not wanting to let go of Christopher to drive.

She nods, “Of course. Let me just grab my keys.” 

They head out the door and get into Carla’s car, leaving Buck’s in the driveway. Buck sits in the back with Christopher in his lap, head resting on his chest. He wraps the seatbelt around both of them as best as he could. 

*

“Name please.” The lady at the emergency desk asks.

“Christopher Diaz.” Buck answers, shifting Chris on his lap.

“Birthdate?” 

“May 6, 2011.”

“What’s the problem?”

“He’s got a high fever and it’s not going down. He’s not feeling well and we can’t figure out what the problem is. He was fine a couple hours ago.” Buck says.

She nods, “Any other serious medical conditions?” 

“He has CP.” 

She nods again, clicking away on her keyboard, “Okay.” She holds out a tag and Buck takes it from her, putting it on Christopher’s wrist.

“Are you the boy’s father?” She asks. 

“Uhh… no.”

She raises an eyebrow, “How are you related to him?”

“He’s my uh… fiance’s son…” He says, knowing they wouldn’t give him any information otherwise. Carla gives him a look but doesn’t say anything.

“And where’s your fiance?”

“He’s at work, we’re both firefighters at the 118. He’s got a late shift.” Buck replies.

“Oh, okay. Sure. Just take a seat and we’ll call you in shortly.” 

Buck nods and stands up with Christopher. He carries him over to the waiting area and sits down. He looks towards Carla.

“Hey, I think you should go home, just in case Eddie shows up there. He might get worried. I’ll let you know what the doctors say and what room we’re in once we go in.” Buck says.

Carla nods, “Keep me updated. Let me know if you need a ride home.” 

“I will, thanks Carla.” 

She gives him a smile, ruffles Christopher’s hair and leaves. 

Buck looks down at Christopher who has his head rested against his chest with his eyes closed. He kisses the top of his head and pulls out his phone. He tries Eddie’s phone again. 

_ “You have reached the voicemail box of… Eddie Diaz. Please leave a message after the tone.”  _ ** _Beep!_ **

Buck sighs and hangs up.

He opens their text chat and sends him a message.

Buck:  _ Eddie, call me, it’s an emergency. _

“Christopher Diaz?” Buck looks up from his phone to see a nurse with a file standing by the door.

He gets up with Christopher and walks over to her.

“Hi.” 

“Hi, c’mon, let’s get your son checked out.” She replies in sweet voice.

Buck nods gratefully.

Buck places Christopher on the bed. Christopher whines as he’s taken away from the heat of Buck.

“Hey I’m here, Christopher, it’s okay, buddy. She’s just going to take a look at you okay?” 

Christopher shakes his head, reaching for Buck. Buck’s heart breaks. 

“It’s okay, you can hold him.” She says.

Buck sits behind Christopher on the bed before pulling him into his lap.

“So you don’t know the cause of his fever.” The nurse asks as she gently checks Christopher over. 

Buck shakes his head, “My friend, Carla, was with him and she says he was completely fine a couple hours before when my fiance dropped him off. We don’t know what happened. His temperature suddenly spiked.”

“Hmm, he doesn’t have any other symptoms of the flu. Did anything happen recently that might have caused him to be stressed?” 

“I… I don’t know… I haven’t been around a lot lately. We were… uh… we were both in the tsunami when it hit and he also lost his birth mother recently. Then we were sort of forced to stay apart for a little bit because of reasons.” Buck says, his own eyes filling up with tears as he holds Christopher closer. “I think he’s also been having nightmares and so he was given some medication to help him sleep.” 

“Would you happen to know the medication’s name?” She asks.

“I… no… I’m sorry.” He feels like a terrible dad. 

“That’s not a problem, we can look it up on the computer. Sometimes some new medications can cause high fevers as well as stress. Maybe because of not being able to see you along with the trauma of losing his mother and being in the tsunami. You were there with him when it happened and then you weren’t able to see him since. That may also be a factor.” 

Buck wipes at his eyes, “Is he going to be okay?” 

“I’m going to give him something for his fever and then we’ll transfer you into a proper room where the doctor will come talk to you. He should be completely fine.” The nurse, Ali,  _ his life was a joke _ , replies.

He nods.

“I’ll come get you in a second.” She says.

*

Eddie wipes the blood off his chin with the back of his hand as he takes a sip of his, who knows what number, beer. He reaches over into his bag and grabs his phone. He drops his beer when he sees the amount of calls he has from Carla and Buck. The bottle shatters by his feet as he stands up and rushes towards his car. He jumps in and starts it. He heads straight towards Carla’s house. 

He calls Carla first but there is no answer. He then tries Buck and once again there is no answer. He curses loudly as he floors the gas pedal. 

*

Carla is on her way home when she hears her phone ringing in her bag. She glances at it briefly but decides not to risk it. She was almost home anyways. 

*

Ali comes back with two little cups, one with a red liquid and one with regular water.

“Alright, Christopher can you take this for me?” She asks, leaning down to him. If Buck chooses, he could clearly see down her shirt and he was sure she was doing it on purpose. He looks at her face instead and she looks at him and gives him a smile. 

He flushes a pretty shade of red as he takes the cups from her. 

“Christopher, buddy, can you take this for me please?” Buck asks softly.

“Do I have too?” Christopher asks, trying to burrow closer to Buck.

“It’ll help you feel better, buddy.” Buck says, holding the cup closer to Christopher.

Christopher opens his mouth and Buck helps him drink it. He holds out the water and Christopher gladly drinks it down. He drops his head back against Buck’s chest.

“Alright, let’s get you to a room.” She says, grabbing the cups from Buck, brushing her fingers over his hands. 

Buck ignores it as he picks Christopher up. She leads them to a room and helps them settle in. 

“The doctor should be here shortly. If you need anything feel free to press the call button on the side of the bed.” 

Buck nods and she leaves.

A couple minutes later the doctor walks in. 

“Hello, Mr. Buckley.” 

“Hello, Doctor.” 

“So we took a look at the medication Christopher has been having and I don’t know who prescribed that to you but it’s too strong for him. It’s most likely the cause of his fever.” 

“But he’s been having it for a while now, why hasn’t anything happened before today?” Buck asks.

“It’s quite possible it’s a delayed reaction. Most times people don’t have a reaction to medications until a couple days after they start it.” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Buck asks. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket but he ignores it.

The doctor nods, “He’ll be fine. The medication we gave him now should help to reduce his fever and we’ll prescribe him a milder medication to help with his sleep. I would recommend not using it unless he absolutely needs it.” 

“Okay.”

The doctor hands him a prescription for the medication, “We also want to keep Christopher the night to make sure he’s doing okay and that the fever is going down. If it’s not then we’ll have to use the needle method.” 

Buck nods, glancing at Christopher who looks at them sleepily. 

“Yeah, the medication we gave him now will also help him sleep and help him recover quicker.” 

Buck nods again, “Thank you so much, Doc.”

The Doc nods, “I’ll come check up on you guys during the night and if everything is looking good we’ll release him in the morning.” He says before leaving. 

*

Carla opens her door and steps inside, dropping her keys on the table.

Eddie haphazardly pulls into Carla’s driveway. His heart rate speeds up as he sees Buck’s car in the driveway. He gets out and runs to the door. He pounds on the door, leaning against it as he closes his eyes tightly, praying everything is okay. 

Carla comes to the door and opens it and steps back as Eddie comes tumbling in. 

“Carla?! Where’s Christopher? Is he okay?” Eddie asks looking at her.

She looks at him unimpressed, “Where have you been boy? Your man and I have called you countless times. What happened to you?” She asks noticing the blood. 

“Forget about me, where’s Chris?” He asks. 

“He’s at the hospital.”

“WHAT?! IS HE OKAY?! What happened?!” Eddie asks, panicking.

“Calm down! He had a high fever, Buck is with him.” 

“Buck?” Eddie asks confused.

“Yes, you wouldn’t answer your phone so I called Buck.” 

“I need to go to them.” Eddie says already halfway out the door.

“Wait! Eddie!” She groans as he runs away. She sighs and calls Buck.

*

“Hello?” Buck answers.

_ “How is he?”  _ Carla asks.

“He’s okay, he’s sleeping now. The doctor said the medication he was eating at night was too strong for him and he reacted badly to it. They gave him something to help bring it down. They want to keep him overnight though.”

_ “Okay, that’s good. I’m glad he’s okay. Hey listen…” _

“Yeah?”

_ “So Eddie came by and he’s not looking great.”  _ Carla says.

“What do you mean?” Buck frowns.

_ “He didn’t tell me anything but I don’t want Christopher around him looking like this. He doesn’t need to see it.”  _

“Carla, what are you talking about? What happened to him?” Buck questions.

*

Eddie rushes into the hospital, running to the receptionist’s desk. She startles as she sees him. 

“Uh, are you hurt? The emergency is that way.” 

“No, I’m fine. My son is here. I need to see him.” 

She gives him an odd look, “Who’s your son?” 

“Christopher Diaz. He was with Evan Buckley.” 

She looks it up, she gives him another look debating if she wants to give him any information, “Do you have ID with you?” She asks.

He growls and she flinches. He yanks out his wallet and tosses his badge on the table. She takes a look and matches the name to the emergency contact name on Christopher’s file. 

“Okay, your son and fiance are in room 2445. Children’s ward. Click level two in the elevator.” She says handing his badge back.

He mumbles a quick thanks as he runs to the elevators. 

*

_ “I think he was in a fight…” _

“A fight?” Buck asks.

Before Carla can answer Eddie storms into the room. Buck shoots up from his spot on the chair beside Christopher’s bed.

“I’ll call you back.” Buck says, hanging up.

Eddie rushes towards Christopher but Buck steps between him and the bed.

“What the hell happened to you?” Buck asks.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Eddie snaps. He tries to go towards Christopher again.

Buck stops Eddie with a hand on his chest. 

“What the hell are you doing, Buck?” Eddie asks. “Let me see Christopher.” 

“Were you in a fight?” Buck asks, frowning.

“None of your business.” Eddie avoids his eye.

Buck sniffs him, “Your drunk… you... were fighting... _on_ _purpose_?” He says as a realization hits him.

“Enough with the questions!” Eddie yells. “Let me see my son!” 

Buck flinches but holds his ground, “No. He doesn’t need to see you like this. Go home Eddie. Clean yourself up and sleep it off.” 

“You can’t stop me from seeing my son!” Eddie growls.

“I can and I will.” Buck replies. 

Eddie clenches his jaw as his hands curl into fists.

He grabs Buck by his shirt, dragging him closer, “Move out of my way.” 

Buck gasps at the sudden yank.

“Is everything okay in here?” Ali asks coming into the room.

Eddie lets go of Buck and Buck stumbles back. 

“Eddie, you need to go. You can’t be in a children’s ward smelling like alcohol and looking like this.” Buck says.

Ali comes to his side, gently grabbing his arm. “Are you okay?” She asks.

Eddie glares at her as he watches her touch Buck. 

“You need to back off, lady.” Eddie growls stepping between Buck and her. “This is a private matter.” 

Ali gasps in surprise as she’s shoved back. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave or I’m going to have to call security.” She says.

“Are you threatening me?” He asks stepping closer to her.

“Wow, Eddie! Calm the fuck down.” Buck pulls him back and steps in front of him. 

“Ali, we’re okay. It’s okay.” Buck says, one hand holding Eddie’s arm and the other on his chest as Eddie glares at Ali over Buck’s shoulder. 

She basically runs out of the room. 

“Eddie, what the fuck, man? What hell is going on with you?” He asks.

“Nothing! Now are you going to let me see my son?” 

“Eddie, you’re scaring me.”

Eddie softens at that, “Listen, I’m fine, Evan. I am okay, I just need to make sure Christopher is okay.” He says cupping Buck’s cheek with bruised hands.

“He’s fine. He had a fever from the medication he takes to help him sleep. It was too strong for him. The doctors looked him over. They want to make sure the medicine they gave him now is helping reduce his fever.” 

“Let me see him.” Although Eddie whispers it, it still sounds threatening. Buck feels a shiver going down his spine and finds himself moving out of Eddie’s way. 

Eddie goes up to Christopher and looks him over, he gently combs the hair off his forehead. Buck texts Bobby quickly before going up to them. 

“Thank you.” Eddie says.

Buck doesn’t answer, he doesn’t even look at him.

“Buck…” 

“Eddie, please. You need to go. I don’t want Christopher waking up to see you like this.” 

“Evan, listen, I’ll clean myself in the bathroom. Let me stay with you guys.” Eddie says.

Buck shakes his head, “I can’t be here with you right now and I’m not leaving Christopher with you.” 

“I wouldn’t hurt my own son if that’s what you’re implying!” 

“Eddie! I can’t okay! Just please, you need to go.” Buck’s eyes fill with tears.  _ Is this what Eddie was doing while Buck was away? _

Eddie sighs angrily.

Just then there’s a brief knock on the door before Bobby walks in. 

“Bobby what are you doing here?” Eddie asks.

“Buck texted me.” 

Eddie gives Buck a betrayed look. 

“Bobby please, can you just get him out of here.” He says without looking at either of them.

“Are you fucking serious? He’s my son.” 

“Hey, that’s enough!” Bobby snaps, “Let’s go.”

“But…”

“Now!” Bobby drags Eddie out and Buck lets out a relieved sigh, he really didn’t want Christopher seeing his father like that. 

*

The next morning Buck is sleeping on the bed with Christopher sprawled over him. Christopher slept well throughout the night and his fever went down. 

Eddie walks in with the doctor. 

“Yeah, he’s doing good. Your lucky you have a fiance who loves your son so much. Not a lot of people would do so much for someone who isn’t their son.” 

There it was again,  _ fiance _ . He’s assuming Buck lied to the hospital to be able to stay with Christopher but he can’t help the way it made him feel. He’s only dreading the conversation he has to have with Buck after last night. Buck probably wouldn’t even want to see him let alone be with him after all that.

“Yeah, he loves Christopher like his own.” 

They look at Buck and Christopher asleep on the bed and a soft smile breaks out on his face. Eddie quickly takes a picture before he goes over to wake Christopher and Buck. His face is only slightly bruised and not that visible so he’s glad for that. He doesn’t want to explain to Christopher about what happened. 

“Chris, wake up, mijo.” Eddie says softly. 

Christopher stirs in Buck’s arms and Buck’s arms tighten around him automatically as his eyes fly open. He looks at Eddie who gives him a small smile.

“Hey.” He whispers.

Buck doesn’t answer him but Chris does.

“Daddy!” 

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” He asks.

“Better now.” 

“That’s good.” Eddie says lifting him off Buck and into his arms.

Buck sits up and gets off the bed, putting his shoes back on. 

“Alright, Christopher, let’s get one last look at you. Then you can go home.” 

Christopher nods, looking a lot more cheerful than last night. 

The doctor checks him over and then nods giving them a smile, “Alright, he’s all good. The fever is gone. Don’t give him that other medication anymore and use the new one I prescribed. Try to wean him off it.”

Both Buck and Eddie nod. 

“Okay, so you can take him home.” 

“Thank you, Doc.” Eddie says.

The doctor nods and leaves. Ali comes in while they are packing up and notices Eddie. She hesitates and Eddie notices.

“Uh, Ali right?” Eddie asks.

She nods from her spot by the door. 

Buck looks from Eddie to Ali, wearily. 

“I just wanted to apologize for last night. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He says, not moving from his spot.

She relaxes slightly, “It’s okay, I get it. You were worried about your son and a little jealously over your fiance never hurt anyone. I mean he is a pretty awesome dude.” 

Buck blushes and Eddie splutters, “I… uh… yeah, he’s pretty awesome.” Eddie replies scratching the back of his head.

“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair. Just came by to ask if you needed anything before you go?”

“No, we’re good, thanks.” 

She nods before leaving. 

“Thanks for apologizing.” Buck says.

Eddie looks at him, “Well I was a di…” He glances at Chris, “dumb person last night. Buck, I…” 

“Later, let’s go home first.” 

Eddie bites his lip but nods. 

*

Once they get Christopher home he demands he’s fine and wants to go to school. They try to talk him out of it but he’s not having it so they relent and Eddie drops him off, giving his teachers a heads up.

When he gets back home he calls for Buck, “Buck? Evan?!” He searches the entire place but Buck is nowhere to be found. He sighs, he was right, Buck wants nothing to do with him anymore. Throughout the day he finds his anger growing again. 

*

That night after Christopher is in bed and Carla is watching over him, Eddie finds himself back at the boxing ring. He needed to find an outlet for his anger and so far this was the only place working for him. He doesn’t want to snap at his friends and family because he has pent up anger. So he fights. He fights hard. He beats and he gets beaten but ultimately it’s he who wins. He lets out a scream of rage, letting out the anger building in his body. He feels helpless and that translates to anger for him. 

He’s bleeding, he’s sore, but he feels a rush of calm fall over him. He doesn’t know what pushes him to do it but he finds himself on the steps of Buck’s door. He’s knocking before his mind catches up with his body. 

“Eddie?” Buck squints at him as he opens the door. 

Eddie watches his eyes widen as he takes in his appearance. 

“Eddie, what the fuck?” 

Buck looks wary of him again and Eddie doesn’t like that.

“Evan…” 

Buck steps aside letting Eddie cross the threshold. He closes the door and grabs Eddie’s wrist. Eddie lets himself be led to the bathroom where Buck shoves him down on the closed lid of the toilet.

“Buck…”

“Don’t.” Buck snaps.

Eddie clams his mouth shut.  _ God he hates seeing that disappointed look on Buck’s face. What is he supposed to do though? He needs this outlet. _

“What were you thinking, Eddie?” Buck says as he angrily slams the cabinet shut after pulling the first aid kit from it. He puts it down on the counter and opens it. 

“Buck…” 

“I don’t know who got you into this illegal boxing crap but it’s not you!” Buck yells as he grabs the antiseptic and pours it over a cotton pad.

“Evan…”

“I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but you have other options! There are people who care about you, who worry about you. Talk to us, man.” He kneels in between Eddie’s spread legs and presses the pad to the cuts on Eddie’s face.

Eddie winces as they sting. 

_ Good.  _ Buck thinks,  _ it’s what he gets for being a dumbass. _

“You have a child, Eddie! What would happen to Christopher if something happens to you! He just lost his mother. He doesn’t need to lose you too!” Buck continues as he wipes the rest of Eddie’s cuts.

This hits Eddie hard. His son. What would happen to Christopher if something happened to him? He never thought about it. 

“I… I didn’t think…”

“No! You didn’t! You didn’t think! You didn’t think about your son, you didn’t think about your family. You didn’t think about  _ me! _ You didn’t think about what would happen to us if something happened to you. About what we would go through because you were being stupid.” Buck growls. He puts a band-aid on Eddie’s forehead. He grabs his hands and wipes the blood off his knuckles. 

“I… I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay?! I messed up but I need this, Evan. I need it.” Eddie says.

“You don’t! You don’t need illegal activities, Eddie. There are other ways!” Buck yells.

“Okay, clearly me coming here was a bad idea. I thought you would understand!” Eddie yells back.

“I get it Eddie, I do, but this is  _ not  _ the right way!” 

Eddie stands and so does Buck. 

“Forget it! You don’t get it!” Eddie growls as he pushes past Buck.

“Eddie! Eddie listen to me! Think about what you’re doing. There are other ways! THINK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY, YOU COWARD.” Buck yells as Eddie grabs his keys and heads towards the door. 

Eddie sucks in a harsh breath, pausing at the door. He turns to look at Buck who has an expression of worry and pain on his face. 

“Don’t do this to us.” Buck whispers brokenly.

Eddie gives the subtlest nods before he leaves. A cry for help and that’s all Buck needs.

*

Buck bangs on Eddie’s door the next morning. Eddie groans as he comes out of his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opens the door, shocked to see Buck there.

“Buck? Is everything okay?” Eddie asks.

Buck doesn’t answer, he shoves his way past Eddie into the living room. Eddie closes the door and follows behind him. 

Buck shoves something at his chest. He grabs the paper and looks at it.

“What’s this?” Eddie asks confused.

“An MMA gym for Army Veterans. A healthy outlet for your anger and it’s legal so I don’t have to worry about Christopher not having his dad. I called them and talked to them already. They are willing to meet with you and help you work out your issues. You can talk about it with them or you can punch it out with them. It’s your choice but please, just go to them.” Buck says.

Eddie looks from his face to the paper and then back to his face. 

“Dios, I love you.” He mumbles.

Buck’s eyes widen as a flush spreads across his cheeks. 

“You what?” Buck asks.

Eddie is also blushing at this point, “I love you, Evan.” 

A smile breaks out on Buck’s face, “I love you too.” 

“Now kiss!”

Eddie and Buck look down to see Christopher standing between them. They look at each other and smile before leaning down and pressing their lips to either side of Christopher’s cheeks, hair brushing against one another.

Christopher laughs, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh yeah? And what exactly did you mean?” Eddie asks as he picks Christopher up and tickles his sides. Christopher squeals and Buck laughs. He holds Christopher tight and wraps his other arm around Buck pulling him closer to them. He presses a kiss to Buck’s temple and he smiles. 

_ God Eddie never wants to make either of them upset or sad ever again. He’s glad he has them both in his life. Never again.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that. 
> 
> Kudos are love  
Comments keep me going.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at --> [bamfbuddie](https://bamfbuddie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
